This invention relates generally to lawn or landscape edging, and more particularly to permanent edge strips that are easily formed and installed, for various configuration edges.
In the past, wooden strips were installed along the edges of lawns or at landscape edges. Such strips tend to break, splinter and rot, necessitating their replacement from time to time, this being inconvenient, expensive, and time consuming. Attempts have been made to provide more permanent strips, but they tend to buckle at joints, over longer periods of time, producing an unsightly border. There is need for border stripping that is not subject to such disadvantages.